Map of Bones/Chapter 3
Chapter 3 July 24 10:25 A.M. Washington D.C. Grayson Piece had to get ouf of there. He was in a gym locker room. He looked over as Monk Kokkalis entered. Monk is another Sigma Force Member who is good at basketball. Monk asked if Pierce was fine after the events of the time; Gray had only a few ribs. Gray was due for a meeting with Director Crowe. Gray strode out of the gym an d thourgh the labyrinth of hallways. The smithsonina provided fanatstic cover as it had a lot of research laboratiories and the best people. The perfect cover. He pressed his hands on the security pad. Leaving he Smithsonian, he headed across the Mall. He had to do something. 4:25 P.M. The Two BWMs continue to pin her car. Rachel struggled to get free. She tried the em emergency brake, but it did not make much to free her car. She hit the controls to her convertible roof and it rolled back. She leaped off the center console and hurdle herself on the white car. She jumped off into a car, landing on a Jaguar. She hid behind them, o nly to see the bmws leave. She managed to see the license plate of the black one: SCV 03681. She didn't need to find a registration as she knew they were from one agency. SCV stood for Stato della Citta del Vaticano. Slowly, she struggled to get up. If someone sent someone to get rid of her, then her uncle Vigor was in trouble. 11:03 A.M. Takoma Park, Maryland. Gray went to his parents house. His mother greeted him. He wanted to visit them so to ensure the best of them. 5:03 P.M. Vatican THE SEARCH for the truth behind the Three Magi had turned into a painstaking archaeological dig—but instead of hauling dirt and rock, Monsignor Vigor Verona and his crew of archivists were digging through crumbling books and parchments. The crew of scrittori had done the initial spadework in the main Vatican Library; now Vigor sifted for clues about the Magi in one of the most guarded areas of the Holy See: the Archivio Segretto Vaticano, the infamous Secret Archives of the Vatican. Vigor strode around with his student Jacob. There were not specifically three. The book of Matthew directly referes to them, and not specifically three. Only three were inferred based on the 3 gifts: Gold frankincense, and myrrh. In fact, they might not even have been kings. The word magi comes from the Greek word magoi, or ‘magician.’” “They were magicians?” “Not as we might think. The connotation of magoi does not imply sorcery, but rather practitioners of hidden wisdom. Hence the ‘wise men’ reference. Most biblical scholars now believe they were Zoroastrian astrologers out of Persia or Babylon. They interpreted the stars and foresaw the coming of a king to the west, portended by a single celestial rising. So what became of the Magi?” was the question asked. Vigor walks to Torre dei Venti. Where A copy of the Description of the World from the sixteenth century resides. Jacob stepped through, tripping the wire that ran across the threshold. The incendiary device exploded, blowing Jacob’s body out the doorway and into Vigor. They fell backward as a wall of flames roared outward, rolling over them, like the brimstone breath of a dragon. Category:Map of Bones